


Creativity Is A Marvelous Thing

by AutumnHobbit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The LEGO Movie (2014), Thor (2011), lego - Fandom
Genre: Asgardians enjoy Midgardian toys, Family, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, The LEGO Movie did weird things to me, and mall shopping, cause it doesn't, definitely crack-y, don't expect this to make sense, nice Odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHobbit/pseuds/AutumnHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Christmas shopping with Tony and the rest of the team, Thor and Loki discover a most interesting Midgardian toy, which they wind up bringing home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creativity Is A Marvelous Thing

Christmas shopping in New York City could be quite entertaining. Especially when the instigator of your shopping expedition was Tony Stark.

Even Loki had to admit, Midgardian malls were truly a marvel. Anything and everything you could think of, all beneath the same roof.

“It’s impressive, isn’t it, brother?” Thor asked with a smile. Tony had insisted on everyone coming along, and no one had objected. He wasn’t sure where Jane was at the moment; last he’d seen, she, Darcy, and Pepper had headed off into a beauty store, and Natasha had quickly walked the other way for a leather store.

Loki nodded. “It certainly is.” He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans; both he and Thor had decided to go casually, and clucked his tongue at a Stark Industries employee staggering off under three or four rather large packages. Tony trotted over, dusting his hands off. “Well, there’s that. I’ve gotten all my concrete shopping done, so now we can do pleasure.” Thor and Loki exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Tony knew perfectly well he was doing all of this for pleasure.

He didn’t seem to notice their exchange, glancing around. “Hey, how about the toy store? Do they have those in Asgard?”

Thor shrugged. “Most playthings involved swords or horses.”

“Shoot, then you guys have gotta see this!” Tony said, hurrying over to a brightly-painted storefront. The Asgardians shrugged and followed him.

Even with their skepticism, the two couldn’t help gazing around in awe at the treasure trove before them. Life-sized, fluffy stuffed toys, mechanical toys, action figures, dolls, programable ones, and more.

“The stuffed ones are Pepper’s favorite toys,” Tony said, gesturing to some of the stuffed ones. “’Cute and cuddwy.” He sighed heavily. “Oh, JARVIS? Make a note to buy her one of these. Item number #12907485.” His headset spoke in the affirmative, and he turned back to Thor and Loki, who were examining toy weaponry and science kits, respectively. “Lemme show you my favorite.”

Loki wasn’t sure what to expect...a robot that did all your housework for you? A robot that replaced interactions with people?

What he certainly _wasn’t_ expecting was a table completely covered with small scale models of cities, houses, castles, basically anything...all made up of small, colorful bricks.

“Man, I love these things, still,” Tony said, picking up a mechanical truck made of the plastic parts. Thor was admiring a castle set. Loki, meanwhile, was examining the whole mini-city with a careful eye. Everything was perfectly in place, resembling it’s real-life counterpart surprisingly well, and all and all, looking rather....cute.

“Do they stay like this?’ Thor asked, not glancing up from the cart being pulled by a brown horse, loaded with a small curly-headed character and an old man in a pointy, grey hat.

Tony gasped. Thor and Loki’s heads snapped upwards at the sound. Tony was gaping at them as if they had just spoken a curse. “ _Of course not_! That’s the whole point of LEGO! They come apart, and you can rebuild them into whatever you want!”

“Oh...” Thor said, looking at the toys anew. Loki chuckled, but couldn’t help a sort of fondness for the whole thing...this was a toy he would have loved to have as a child.

Tony played with the set for maybe a half hour before deciding that they should probably go and regroup with the rest of the team. Loki obediently followed...and spotted Thor coming over with a bulging plastic bag, and the cashier trying to figure out what to do with three gold bars.

Thor noticed his brother’s regard. “What? They are clever, and will make good gifts because they can always be changed! One will never get bored of them.”

Loki sighed.

***

After Christmas, Loki and Thor returned to Asgard for Yule. After giving Volstagg’s kids several of the sets, Thor decided to build some of them for himself, and, after much wheedling, convinced Loki to join in.

Thor threw open the door to the war council room, and, ignoring Loki’s protests, swept the pawns off of the map and onto the floor. “Nonsense, brother. This room is not even in use, and will do well for our purposes.” He promptly dumped hundreds of legos onto the table. “Now...where to start?” he wondered, pulling out the instruction sheet and attempting to read it upside-down.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned to the pile himself. He picked up a long, flat piece and examined it. It looked like a floor piece, so there must be some way to connect it to other pieces, and...

He was thoroughly startled when Thor exclaimed, and he jumped and dropped the piece he’d been holding.

“Loki, this is magnificent!” Thor said, gesturing to the already-built and embellished castle Loki had unknowingly constructed, which bore a startling resemblance to Asgard. “How did you do it?”

Loki shrugged. “I guess I was thinking about some of the stories I read and made up when I was younger.”

Thor looked intrigued. “What were they about?”

“Well...perhaps it would be better if I showed you,” Loki said mischievously. “Ah!” he lifted a minifigure. “Here’s you.” Thor chuckled at the tiny figure with the red cape and the hammer. He rummaged himself. “And here’s you,” he picked up one with the silly horned helmet. Loki picked up an elf. “This one can be Hogun...it’s cranky enough.” Thor laughed. Loki picked up another one. “And this one can be Father!”

Thor saw the pirate with an eye-patch and tumped his chair over, laughing helplessly. Loki joined in, and the two of them rolled on the floor, guffawing, for an embarassing amount of time.

***

“Odin, where are our sons?” Frigga asked. Odin suddenly came alert at the question, glancing over at his wife through the noise of the feast. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen them. Are they here?”

“Not that I can see.” Frigga said, gesturing to where the Warriors Three were glancing around in confusion, as well.

“Where did you see them last?” Odin asked.

Frigga shrugged. “I think it was in our quarters this morning.”

Odin stood. “I will find them.”

***

Odin walked through the halls of the palace. Thor and Loki were not in their rooms, nor he library or the training yards, so Odin was not sure where to look. He stopped to think for a moment, leaning against the wall, and was considering going back to the feast; either to give up, organize a search party, or at least get Frigga and the Warriors to help, when....

“AH! Take shelter!”

“Don’t worry, small citizen, I will save you!”

“Oh, please, help us, Avengers!”

“BOOM!”

“AH! DODGE!”

Odin’s head slowly turned to the direction of the sound. The door to the strategy room was closed, and the sounds were definitely coming from inside. He got up and carefully crept over, leaning against the door and listening to the narrarations and laughter before opening the door.

His eyes widened at the sight of his sons sitting on the table, next to a model of New York. A giant chicken was running around the city, and there were mini-Avengers, along with mini-versions of his sons, attempting to subdue the beast while frightened citizens screamed in terror.

And in the middle of the street was a mini-him; even with a smaller version of Slepnir.

And his sons were staring at him, with the same expressions they had when they were caught in the middle of something embarassing or forbidden in childhood.

“Hello, Father,” Thor greeted rather awkwardly. “We were just...erm...strategizing for a possible future battle.” Loki insisted.

Odin chuckled. “I see.”

***

Frigga tapped her toe on the marble floor. It had been two hours, and there was no sign of her husband or her sons. Finally, she stood and made her way over to the Warriors table.

“Sif, would you mind to accompany me?” she asked. Sif quickly stood. “Of course, my queen.” She hurried after Frigga as the older woman turned and hurried off.

***

Frigga threw open the door to the royal family’s chambers, only to freeze and have Sif bang into her at the sight of the three men seated on the floor, playing with plastic Midgardian toys. They all looked up and stared. “Erm...would you like to join us?” Loki asked. Sif glanced over and squinted. “Is that supposed to be mini-me being saved by mini-you?” Loki flushed scarlet and waited for Sif to go rabid. Instead, she smiled. “You’ve got the wrong hairstyle.” She picked up a hairpiece and sat down between Loki and Thor.

***

That night, after they had finished the feast and everyone else had retired, Odin crept across the family room, locking everything and blowing out the lamps. All in all, he decided, it had certainly been a fun day, and...

Something small and hard stabbed him in the foot.

And tucked safely into their beds, Thor and Loki smiled at the somewhat muffled shout.

**Author's Note:**

> No, they didn't purposely plant the legos, they're just showing amusement at the situation. :P
> 
> Seriously though, I think that what families in Asgard really need is a bit more quality time...why not throw my favorite toy in there? :P


End file.
